


Goodnight, My Love

by faultyfriendofyours



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, inspired by The Elegants, lennison fluff, not a drop of angst here my loves, slow dance, the fluff is so intense man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultyfriendofyours/pseuds/faultyfriendofyours
Summary: Tumblr request: "could you write a fluffy Lennison of them slow dancing" (inspired by The Elegants song Goodnight My Love)
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Goodnight, My Love

A light buzz pinked John’s cheeks as soft rain pattered at the window. He felt warm and cozy in his armchair, content as a man can be, as a Dylan album played in the background. To add to the soft feeling inside, there was a fire burning bright in the hearth, illuminating the dim room.

But John was not captivated by it’s inviting glow. Rather, he was caught up in the hazy outline around George, who sat on the floor between John’s legs. After a sip of whiskey, he put his temple to John’s knee. John’s fuzzy feeling doubled at the small act. There was no helping his instinct to lean forward and kiss the top of his head. The smell of juniper and sage lulled his senses, making it hard to pull himself upright.

He managed it, somehow, and pushed himself deep into the chair with the arch of his back. A groan escaped him through the stretch as the record reached its end with a faint crinkly hiss. Unbothered, he took a large sip from his glass and set it to the side to shut his eyes. When he felt George grab his knees and his affable presence leave his legs, he whined childishly.

George’s high drawl floated to his ears, “You’re fine, my love.”

His words were soon followed by mellow doo-wop music that John didn't even remember owning. The music was like sugar on his tongue but he couldn’t help quipping, “Is that Paul’s granny music?”

An airy laugh was earned. “You like it. Don’t lie.” George’s voice was much closer, the smell of alcohol drifting from his lips. John opened his eyes with an easy smile. George was inches from him, hands placed on the armrests. “Dance with me?”

“Why don’t you sit with me?” He patted his lap with one hand, the other wrapping around George to put their foreheads together. “I’m so sleepy.”

It was George’s turn to whine as he parted from John and pulled at his arms. Listlessly, John allowed it, drooping into George's frame. With a stiff breath, he composed himself and stood straight, to George’s delight. He was smiling like mad, his fangs glinting in the light.

“You’re really going to?”

“Of course.” His words seemed to be magic, putting George into a trance of dazed happiness. “But I’m leading,” he lied.

George bit his lip that still curled into a smile. His beautifully sharp features escaped John’s view as he wrapped his arms over John’s shoulders. John held his lower back, rudding soft circles. His fingers crept under George's sweater, his fingers warmed by his skin. Both men's chins were resting on the other's shoulder.

Song after song, they swayed and stepped along the carpet. George was humming the songs quietly in John’s ear. As the next song came on, John parted just enough to see Georg’s face. They kissed tenderly. When John parted their lips like flowing honey, George chased after them, kissing a little more intently. John hummed softly into it before letting their foreheads meet for the second time tonight.

“Sing this one to me. It’s my favorite.”

“I thought you didn’t like granny music,” he teased.

“It’s good when you sing it.” With those words, he remembered the first time he and George kissed. This song, this album, was playing. He almost wanted to cry. That’s why he bought the damn album. He chastised his slow brain. “You sang it the first time.”

“Didn’t know if you remembered.”

Feeling too sappy to answer, John buried his face into George's neck, a low rumble of thunder making him holding his love tight. His eyes drifted close as he planted little kisses on George’s neck.

“Goodnight, my love. Until tomorrow when I hold you in my arms” He felt George’s chest rumble like the thunder as he sang.

They moved and swayed with the tranquil song. John had hardly noticed the actual music was no longer playing or that the heat of the fire no longer warmed his back.

“And when we kiss for moments I’m your all. My heart, my love, let all the lights go towards.”

John finally opened his eyes as George dipped him back. He felt his bed catch him and George kiss his temple. Soon a blanket was pulled over him and George was curling up at his side. He sang the whole while and John knew he must be repeating the song for a second time. When he was tugged into George’s body he felt he could melt.

“Goodnight, my love. It’s time to bid farewell... So, until tomorrow night, darling, good night.” The words were balmy against his skin.

A kiss graced his neck and he pulled George’s arm around his stomach. “Good night,” He whispered.


End file.
